


“Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [10]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Maybe Arisa has been looking for happiness in all of the wrong places.





	“Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?”

Arisa was a fool. She had always thought that there was nobody she could love more than the Red Butterfly, her idol, but that all changed the minute she had met Tohru. She had changed Arisa for the better, had opened up a path in life which the blonde had closed for herself, and not a single day passed where Arisa did not feel grateful for that. She relied on Tohru, wanted to be with her as much as possible. Maybe it was love, or dependancy, or a painful mixture of the two, but when Tohru moved in with the Sohma’s… Arisa was lonely. She had spent so much time with Tohru, both with and without Saki; not having her around was disconcerting. 

“It is quiet this evening, and yet your waves feel troubled. Is everything alright, Arisa?” 

Sometimes it was hard, being friends with someone as intuitive as Saki, but for the most part Arisa was pleased that she did not need to raise her concerns aloud. 

“It’s just… Tohru.” She sighed, and immediately Saki hummed. 

Nothing else needed to be said; Arisa knew that Saki understood, that she missed Tohru just as much. 

The wind brushed through Saki’s hair, cast dark strands to contrast her pale skin. Her lips were pink, parted slightly as her eyelids fluttered shut. There was a blush to a cheeks, a ruddiness that only a cool summer breeze could provide, and Arisa was left speechless. Had Saki always been this beautiful? Maybe she had never noticed. Maybe she had never wanted to. Being in love with one friend was bad enough. 

“Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?” 

Saki smiled slowly, the moon’s ripple across a lake, and leant in close. Her breath smelled like peppermint, her lips were damp and parted, stopped only a hair away from Arisa’s. 

There was a pause, a hesitancy within Arisa as she wondered if she were prepared to risk taking this step. But it was  _ Saki _ . She was… beautiful. And safe. 

She let her eyes close and crossed the last distance between them. The kiss was softer than expected, and lasted only a second, but when they parted Arisa could feel the grin which split her face in two. Saki reciprocated, her gloved hand searching for Arisa’s and holding it close to her chest, close enough that the blonde could feel each sped-up pulse of Saki’s heart.

Arisa was a fool. She had been searching for someone to call her own, desperate to feel the suffocating warmth she saw whenever she looked at Tohru, and maybe she had already found it. Maybe she had been looking in the wrong place all along. 

Saki shifted, kept their hands linked and rested her head on Arisa’s shoulder, and they sat in silence as the sun set, their shadows mingling in the space behind them. 


End file.
